Please Stay With Me
by Ouma
Summary: After Eren parents got killed and his village turn to ashes Levi overwrite Eren memories thinking it is for the best. But it makes Eren thinks he is in love with Erwin. What can he do to solve this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Eren is sitting beside his mother working on a new painting, he paints a beautiful scenery of the nature, the trees looks like it is being blow by a soft breeze wind, the stream is moving forward toward the rocks and there are few animals running and collecting food for the upcoming winter.

"Your painting is so beautiful." His mother compliment and pat Eren head."One day when you have children you should teach them how to paint." Her mother says with a big smile on her face.

His father is at the corner wiping his gun and stop to look at them and smile as well.

"How do we made kids?" The boy asks.

His mother sweat drop and just keep smiling, Eren is way too young to know this kind of thing. He is just 10 years old and usually only people above 18 know this kind of stuff.

"Why don't you ask your dad?" She turn to look at her husband.

The man simply just sigh and put down his weapon on the coffee table and walk toward his son. The man is a doctor and well-known in the village, he once save the village from a terrible disease and after that accident he is well-known as a hero. Even though few years has pass people still treat him like one, the villagers expect his son to continue to succeed the family tradition of becoming a doctor but the boy is more interested in painting or drawing nature or everything he thinks of the outside world.

Ever since he is born, the boy never once get to leave this village. It is because of an old tradition that the villager must never go out since they think it is a dangerous world out there. All of them seem afraid to leave this place thinking they will be curse.

The boy doesn't want to follow any old tradition of the village and continue to dream and draw of the world outside even though his mother forbid him. She is worry others will find out and will take her son away.

"Eren, how many times do I told you not to draw this kind of stuff." She says as she pick the painting of a mansion cover in snow, in this village they never once experience snow.

"But . . ." Eren looks worry and frustrated knowing his mother will burn the painting just like the others.

"I'm sorry Eren." She apologizes as she take the rest of the painting about the outside world and walk out from the house to burn it again just like everyday. Eren cross his arms and began to sulk.

His father just pat the boy head.

"Eren, she is doing this for your own safety."

"Dad! How long do we have to stay in this village just like our other ancestor? Why is people so afraid to leave this place, the only dangerous thing that can happen to us is wild animal suddenly appear."

His father nod his head understood his son problem since he too experience this when he is young.

"Eren, this villagers is just afraid to learn the truth of the world. They were afraid to gain knowledge and risk their life for it, afraid that they're tempted by the world and forget who they originally are."

"But I will never forget about you guys, I swear!"

"Eren . . . Anything can happen in this world. So please just obey your mother wish and just stay here just like the other kids and when the time come for this village wanting to gain knowledge together we will leave this place."

"When will that time come?"

"One day."

Then something bad happens. As Eren pick up his pencil to draw again he heard a voice of a woman screaming, knowing who it belongs to he quickly get off the chair to run toward where his mother is but his father stop him just in time.

"Dad! Mom is . . . ."

His father shook his head and quickly put the table-cloth to cover the surface of the wooden table and push Eren under it. The boy look confusedly at his father as his father take off his locket and give it to his son.

"Whatever you do please don't scream or let any sound." His father use a warning tone and the boy just simply watch as his father foot shadow walk away.

He shakingly wrap himself with his arm and pray hoping that they will both be alright. He hopes that when he get out from under the table to see his parents smiling saying everything is alright. If only that happen.

"Is it only you and your wife?"

"Who are you people?" His father voice is shaking and weak as if he got hurt.

Eren stare as the shadow come near and suddenly a dead body fall on the ground, the boy quickly cover his mouth to see his dead mother lying there with blood all around her waist, her lifeless eye is looking at him.

"It's only me and my wife!" His father lie.

"Good, looks like we don't have to spent anymore times searching for another kid again. The girl from the next door is hard to kill since she is fast, I'm glad that is over."

_Is he talking about Mikasa?_

Eren peek a bit by lifting the table-cloth and the sight is just too horrible, at that moment they are stabbing daggers on his father and nail him at the wall giving him a torture death and all they do is simply laugh.

Why are they doing this?

"With this our job are done, now all we have to do is just burnt this place." One of the man says.

"I wonder why our boss ask us to burnt this village?"

"Who cares, Mr. Smith gives us lots of money to do this. Let finish this quickly, the dead body is really stinks."

Eren fall back because of the shock, because of that they quickly look under the table and look angry to see someone is still alive. Without hesitation they pull the boy roughly from under there, Eren shout loudly for help and scratch the floor until his finger starts bleeding.

"You heard too much."

Eren gulps and start crying as the dagger is pointing toward him and stab his left eye.

"Anyone! Someone! PLEASE SAVE ME!"

It was then suddenly a teenage boy walk in holding two swords, Eren look at the person eyes to see it full of anger, lifeless and emotionless. He run toward the two men and swing in full speed as he kill them and stab his sword at their neck. He didn't laugh or cry, all he do is just look at them with disgust before looking at Eren.

"I'm surprise to see you're still conscious even though they stab a dagger inside your eye."

Eren wonder how should react to the question, this is the first time he got stab so shouldn't he be screaming in pain but he didn't. Seeing his savior somehow made the pain disappear.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rivaille but call me 'Levi' for short. I am a friend of your father."

"You know my father?"

"That's right, he told me to take you away from here is anything happen to this place."

"How did you know something happen?"

"You got lots of question despite you got stab, let just say someone tell me about this." Levi kneel beside Eren and lay the boy gently on the cold ground. it was uncomfortable since his dead mother is beside him and lying there give him a good view of his father pin on the wall.

"I promise this won't hurt much." Levi take off his belt and tell Eren to bite it as he take out the dagger, when he say it doesn't hurt it actually is a lie. It is FUCKING painful.

"From now on we are a family."

* * *

Years after that tragedy, Levi already take Eren away from that place by riding a horse. It wasn't easy to ride it since Eren can't stable himself properly because his hand and eyes are injure and his body is weak. Before he fall asleep behind Levi back, he catch a glimpse of his village is being burn by a big fire. Did Levi burnt it without him realizing it or there is someone who is waiting for them to leave to finish the job.

"Smith . . ." Eren says before he goes to sleep.

He didn't realize Levi startle hearing that name and quickly return back to his normal sour face.

After that day Eren brought to a place call 'The Three Walls Of God'. There are three walls, the outer wall is Wall Maria, then Wall rose and lastly the wall that only consist of rich noble people and place for a king call the Wall Sina.

He is currently staying at wall rose with Levi.

After 5 years has pass since his parents death, Eren grow up to become a beautiful boy with an eyepatch. His eyes are beautiful soft green color which shows the loyalty inside of him but Levi know inside those eyes he is waiting for revenge. So during those five years he brings Eren to a counseling section and somehow that person name Hanji manage to overwrite Eren memories.

Now the boy thinks he is born in the Wall Rose from the start, he has a mother Carla Yaeger and a father Grisha Yaeger that has die due to a disease and now living with his brother Levi Yaeger.

* * *

"Eren!" Levi calls him and take off his green robe and put it on the wooden chair.

The boy with an eyepatch smile widely to see his brother Levi has return.

"Brother Levi." He run towards the older boy and give a big hug. "I miss you so much."

Levi look at Eren left eye cover with the eyepatch that he gives him 5 years ago, somehow it feels like that eyepatch will never able to cover the scar in Eren heart. If he didn't overwrite Eren memory the boy will remember that tragedy until today because of the scar.

He rustle Eren head gently.

"I'm only gone for two days Eren." Levi smiles as he hug Eren back, it has been so long since someone welcome him home, for knowing that someone is waiting and it also been a long time since he actually care about someone.

"I love you Eren."

"I love you too, brother Levi."

Sadly the boy can't think of him more than a sibling.

"Eren."

"Yes?"

"Please stay with me forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Brother Levi."

It is another normal day for them, he will wake up to see Eren is not at his side showing he is already wake up to do the housewife duties like every day. He is surprise when he brings Eren in this house at the first time to see him capable of cooking, doing laundry, gardening and more importantly cleaning.

His cleaning is the same as his standard and satisfies him very much.

"Good morning Eren." Levi smiles as he sees Eren wearing a white shirt, short pants and an apron.

'_Marry me.'_

Eren will always smile at him very day, that smile makes him feel stronger, feel like he is being love and most of all the smile is from his precious Eren. His little brother (not blood related) that he loves so much, for him there is no need for someone else.

"Brother, I heard from our neighbor Armin that there will be a festival at the town." Eren says as his place a bowl of soup on the table.

Levi knows well what Eren intention is after seeing there are meats in the soup, every time Eren wants something he will act nicer that he usually is and always cook meat for him to eat. Seeing Eren puppy dog eyes he can't just say 'no'.

"You can go." He says before drinking his morning coffee.

In a split second Eren face light up with happiness and he can see that his cheek is flushing.

"But!"

The aura of happiness disappears and replace with suspense.

"You must bring Hanji with you when you are going out with your friends also you can't go with your friends that is a girl since we don't know what her true nature is. Also please be back before 9 o'clock since it wills badly for your health if you party all night, no beer or any drink that can make you drunk. Also you are not allowed to go to any of your friend house if the festival finishes early, go back home, clean yourself before going to bed."

Eren frown and his eyebrow twitch showing he is not liking this.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

His hair that is hiding the hole in his eye is starting to show up, looks like he forget to wear his eye patch again.

"For me you are still a kid so just listen to my orders and everything will be alright."

"LEVI! Please stop treating me like a child. I know how to take care of myself now."

That hole is not disgusting it just make people scare of him, Hanji that is a doctor is one of those people who can have a normal conversation with him. Well, not to normal since she is very obsess on experiment things and humans. It is a good thing there is Armin. He is a nice guy and treat Eren like a normal friend, even though he is very weak but his heart is strong, kind and pure.

"You always act reckless Eren, you almost got kill before."

"Levi, just because I fall on a pile of hay doesn't mean that it can kill me."

"Hay is dangerous if you underestimate it." He says after putting down his cup. "Even your friend Armin knows that."

"LEVI!" Eren shouts before walking out from the dining room, he can hear the sound of Eren footstep before fading away.

"I just don't want anything happen to you." He sighs. "I'm afraid if you remember the past Eren."

* * *

"Levi is troublesome!" Eren complaints.

Armin just smile as he pat Eren head gently. He already gives the spare eye patch for Eren to wear since Levi has told him a few times that Eren has bad memory on wearing it.

"He is just worry about you."

"But he worry too much, I'm already an adult."

"Teenager." Armin corrects him. "From research our mind isn't an adult yet so basically your brother Levi got a point in treating you like a kid."

"But."

"It is not wrong for him to treat you like a kid besides it will make you feel what the feeling of having a mom again. I feel like the same way when grandpa act protective on small things." Armin chuckles.

It was then Eren gulps as he feels something stabbing his brain, he knows he has a mom and a dad before but somehow he can't remember them even a bit.

"I-I don't remember."

"Oh." Armin sounds surprise. "Maybe it is because you were young that time."

"But didn't we lost our parents at the same age so why is it that I can't remember them?"

Armin shook his head not knowing how to answer.

'_Why did I always feel something is missing? Why does it feel that everything is a lie? Just . . . why is it felt so painful when I try to remember something?_

* * *

In the capital of the wall of sina everything is busy because of the festival. The festival is to remind them when the three walls of god were made. There were lots of colorful decorations everywhere which make kids and adults feel excited. Those that were born that day were blessed by head priest saying this day should be celebrated for those that were born in the glory day.

"Another busy day, huh."

"Is there something wrong commander?" The girl asks. "You can skip this festival if you want since you are working late lately."

"I'm fine Petra, thank you for worrying."

'_The anniversary of the day that I burn that village is today. It keeps making me uneasy, maybe their soul want revenge on me.'_

"Commander." She knows very well that he is hiding something but decide not to asks. "I shall take my leave."

"Alright." He nods and watch her as she leave his office.

'_I heard from hanji that Levi is living with the only survivor, I wonder how is that kid is doing.'_

* * *

The wind is blowing gently pass them, Eren stop walking and turn around facing where the wind is coming from. His hair being brush by the wind to show the eye patch covering his eye, the only part of his body that holds the key to remember the day of the bloody tragedy when he lost his parents, when his memories is replaced by fake happiness.

No matter how many times he touches his eyes all he can think of is the color of red.

Red . . . the color of the blood.

The color of the fire.

The color of his pain.

"Eren, are you coming?" Armin asks as he points at the group in front of them. "They are here already."

It looks like Armin other friends are already here, even though Eren don't talk to them much but they don't seems like bad people except for Jean. They just couldn't get along with each other no matter times he tries.

"Sorry Armin." Eren apologizes. "I just keep hearing someone is calling me."

Armin never understand what Eren means and never once thought of trying to understand it thinking it is not a dangerous thing but he is wrong. He should have done something before it is too late, before another tragedy happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

The festival is amazing; there were lights everywhere shape like cute animals. Krista look excited once Ymir win her a fluffy bear in shooting game. They both look so good together; Armin has told Eren that they are a secret couple since the society hasn't accept same-sex marriage yet and Ymir is planning to marry Krista soon secretly.

"They look happy together, right?" Armin asks.

"Indeed." Eren smiles.

Will he find his soul mate one day too?

"Eren!"

Eren feels heavy weight is place on his shoulders, a drunk Jean is smirking at him. Marco is trying to tell him to drink some water but he ignores his friend and focus on Eren.

"Drink up." He offers the beer.

"Please ignore him, Eren. He is just drunk." Marco says as he pulls Jean away.

"Who the hell cares if I'm drunk? I just want to see if this pussy over here dare to drink it or not." He laughs and pushes the bottle at Eren face. "Drink this beer and taste the world of adulthood."

He shook his head and pushes the bottle back at Jean.

"My brother told me I can't drink it."

Jean stares at him for a while and start to laugh.

"You are such a pussy, even though you're an adult now you're still listening to your brother. Are you just using your brother as an excuse for being a coward or something?"

"JEAN!" Armin and Marco shout together.

Eren stare at the bottle once more and tighten his fist, without thinking he snatch it and drink the bottle in 3 gulps making Armin shock.

"EREN! Your brother is going to kill us if he finds out about this and why did you drink it like that?"

"Armin." Eren hiccups. "He won't know about *hiccup* this because *hiccup* you're going to *hiccup* keep this a secret. Got it! *hiccup*"

Eren face is red, very red!

"You're drunk."

"LET'S PARTY!" Eren shouts and pull Jean, since when did they become friends?

"What happen?" Krista asks as she watches Eren and Jean start jumping around.

"They're drunk." Ymir explains and gives a disappointing sighs. "I never thought Eren will drink beer since he always listens to his brother like a good boy. That Jean is teaching him bad things. Geez . . ."

"But he is a kind guy." Marco says. "I think he just want Eren to decide for his self for once in a while."

Armin blinks a few times and smiles.

"Marco is right; this is the first time Eren did something that is opposite of Levi told him. Even though I don't like him being drunk but at least he starts to decide on his own."

Ymir shook her head.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean?" Armin asks.

"Whenever Ymir instinct tells something bad is going to happen it actually happens." Krista explains.

"Ah . . ."

Armin already shiver once he picture Levi in his head with chains ready to kill him for not taking good care of Eren, this is bad.

* * *

In the Yeager household, a man and a woman is sitting facing against each other. He is glaring at her making her shaking in fear. When he is in angry state, one wrong word will lead her to death.

"Are you sure that Eren didn't say anything to you about going with him to the festival?"

"Y-yes."

"You didn't ditch him right?"

"No."

"Is it true you came to my house just to see him and your true reason isn't because you lost sight of him?"

"Yes."

Levi put down his cup of coffee and sighs.

"So that brat has enter the rebellious state, this will be a problem."

"What are you going to do Levi?" she asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" He stands up and put on his coat. "I'm going to hunt him down and force him to come home."

"Then?"

"I will lock him inside his room until he learns his lesson."

Hanji sighs in relieve, she thought that Levi will torture that kid for disobeying his orders but looks like she has nothing to worry about. It looks like Erwin words were true; Levi has gone softer ever since he abduct that kid.

"Hey."

"What?" He glares at her.

"When kid enters rebellious state means they are getting emotional, it happens mostly because of period. Talk to him and listen. Sometime the kid got to make his own decision and your orders aren't always right. Okay?" Hanji says with a wide smile.

" . . . Fine."

"Good."

After that she hears him slams the door loudly.

"Good luck." She take the cup and drink it before spitting it out. " IT'S SPICY!" She shouts.

* * *

"Eren!"

Armin shouts seeing Eren is very close to the parade.

"Don't move!"

"Huh?" Eren turn to look at him. "Why is there two Armin?" He rubs his eyes.

Before Armin can reach him the crowd start pushing him forward as soon the guest of honor is here, a blond guy riding a white horse is at the parade as well.

"Oh my god! Its commander Erwin Smith!" One of the girls shouts.

Eren turn around to look at the commander, he always hear Armin talking about him and from the girls in the market. Those girls keep talking about the commander loudly that he wish that something can close his ears from listening to them talking. Is it torturing for guys who befriend those types of people.

"Smith . . . I think I heard it before but when?"

As he keeps staring at Erwin, someone accidentally push him from behind and before he knows it he already land in the middle of the parade. The crowd goes silence and Armin and the other friend has their eyes and mouth wide open.

"I blame Jean for this." Ymir says and they all look at Jean.

Jean that already sober up take a step back before he is stop by Marco.

"I know you guys are angry at him but shouldn't we do something to help Eren." He says and they all turn to look back at Eren.

"_This is embarrassing and past the curfew, I'm so dead."_ Eren thought.

He didn't notice the commander already hop off from his horse and walks toward him, Petra chuckle to see her leader is going to help that child. As his royal guard she should be by his side to protect him but something tells her the boy is just an innocent victim from Erwin fans.

"Are you alright?" Erwin asks him.

Eren look up and make his first eye contact with the commander.

"Smith." He says softly.

"You can call me Erwin if you like." He smiles which is too charming making the nearby fan girls faint.

"Erwin Smith." Eren blushes to see how close they are.

The name keeps repeating in his head as if it is a prayer, could this be what he think it is?

"I-I think I'm in love with you." He says bluntly making all of Armin friends including Armin fall on the ground because of the shock except for Krista that is smiling happily.

"Eren finally experience love in first sight." She says excitedly.

The whole crowd is waiting for Erwin response to the boy. Will he reject that stranger confession or will he accept it and the country will finally have the legal right for same-sex marriage.

Before the commander get the chance to answer another person show up and knock Eren from the back.

"Sorry but the brat miss his curfew." Levi says and walks away as if nothing happen.

Erwin look at them as they disappear in the crowds.

"That boy . . . So his the survivor from the Shiganshina Village, I never expect to meet him here."


End file.
